NightmareTale Ruby AU Intro and Characters
by NightmareTale
Summary: Ruby alternate Universe story of romance fear anger and hatred


Rwby NightmareTale AU intro and Characters: before we move on with the story some side notes and differences between Rwby canon and this story:

1\. Ozpin and Pyrrha are still alive due to Pyrrha succeeding in taking Amber powers and saving beacon from the big Wyvern due to the attack on Beacon failing Leonardo had a change of Hearth and rejoined Ozpin forces

2\. canon ships here are: Snowbird, Arkon,Bmblb,Whiterose Renora

3\. Yang never lost her arm due to Adam never being at the attack on beacon Sianna Kan calling him on a hijack in mistral of Atlas Paladins

4\. Rwby team here is between 25-31 years old

-Intro-

2 years have passed since Salem defeat and the gods prepare once again to leave Remnant this time to the inability of the humans to use the relics properly the gods decided it is better to destroy them, however the god of darkness realized 1 final mistake he cant destroy the Grimm the pool of destruction fused with the core of Remnant trying to destroy the pools will shatter Remnant as well,in a desperation act he reaches for Team Rwby to twist them to be the jailers of the Grimm however this plan might backfire.

Darkness:Greetings mortals i once again approach you to search for your aid

Rwby team: what is it that you need us for.. it wasn't enough we dealt with Salem?

Darkness: SILENCE! if it wasn't for my desperate need of..balancing the situation i wouldn't approach you!

Yang: Ish your Darknesses calm down what you need us for anyway? since you are here that doesn't mean you can deal with everything?

Darkness: Unfortunately..my creation the Grimm has ben 1 of my.. many regrets its too late to end the Grimm Existence without wiping Remnant from existence

Weiss: And how that becomes our problem? its not our fault you are an incapable God who doesn't think before he acts

Darkness:...GRRRRRRRR Foolish child you dare mock me!?

Blake&Ruby: well you do search for our help so how can WE help you ?

Darkness:(nods in annoyance) You see under our new agreement with Ozma and the other leaders of this world me and my Brother will permanently leave Remnant without the Relics i am afraid the Grimm will wipe out humanity and the balance will be disturbed once again

Rwby team:And you want us to deal with it dont you?

Darkness(amused): Yes i searched this shattered planet for powerful champions but non of them may survive..."My gifts"

Ruby(Curious): Um gifts?

Darkness: AFC while i seek for your aid i am well aware of your.. Weaknesses which is why i will grand each one of you if you accept elemental powers sub-semblences and a gift of a Nightmare trait

Weiss: Idk..if we should take that as an offence or something but let me be again the voice of reason and ask why would we even accept such a deal with Darkness...

Ruby: Ya its kinda fishy and you sound like you are hiding some informations from us

Blake:it does sound like you hide some possible side effects of these "gifts" of yours

Yang: YA! so whats the catch Dark boy?

Darkness(annoyed):. . . . . like any gift it comes with its own curse...your bodies.. your shapes.. your..minds will be affected each in an unique way that even i am not sure of it..

Ruby(Shocked): what do you mean our bodies.. will change?

Darkness: the gift is called "Gift of the Nightmare Gods" it will change your bodies accordingly with the most terrifying beings on Remnant...with another words you will be Grimmified you will be Immortals as well

Rwby Team(Shocked and scared): WHAT? why would we accept such a deal!

Darkness:My time in this world is shortened by the moment we waste it talking so let me address it directly you want to protect your home and your families from the Grimm yes?

Rwby team:. . . .Yes but..

Darkness:I offer you the power to keep the Grimm under a short leash or completely erase the Grimmlands from the Alpha Grimms(temporarily ) dont you think this is the best way you can keep everyone safe?

Rwby team:we..require time to think about all of this

Darkness: You have 5 min

"few moments later"

Weiss(shocked and still in denial):ik what you 3 are thinking..but accepting.. such a deal..its.. too much let others deal with this for once!

Blake(nods):as much as i hate it he..is right only we can deal with this..we all saw what happened to Salem.. what if..the others will become just like her?

Yang(enraged):BLAKE! what the hell! we are at risk at becoming like her too..its a risky deal which in it he is the only winner and we have a chance to lose!

Ruby(sight):I.. am willing to accept it.

Weiss&Yang(shocked): What! why!

Ruby: Because just like Blake said it he is right we battled the grimm and even without a lead they are berserking all across Remnant this way.. we can keep them all safe ik its dangerous.. and i am scared too! but he came to us because he believed we are the only ones we can do it

Weiss:Sigh.. i really hate it when you are right.. alright dear i am in! what i am not about to let you suffer alone

Yang:well.. somehow you always knew how to do the right thing.. oh what the hell i am in!

Blake:if Yang accepts i wont stay idle and watch besides who know it might be fun..(i hope)

Team Rwby(holding hands):God we came to an agreement we accept but you will keep your part and never return to Remnant ever again!

Darkness(laughs maniacally):Hahaha i knew you will understand you have no need to worry about my presence in remnant after today "starts an ancient dark ridle while 4 elemental dark spirits raise from his summon circles entering in each of the team Rwby)

-20 min later-No sign of the god of darkness

Ruby:uh..um.. its everyone alright?(looks at hands) oh.. my god are these metal gloves!

-End of the intro-

Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed reading the intro now as an outro i have the feeling i need to clarify the new team Rwby their age, their personality and what sub-semblances means to make it short sub-semblances is an evolution towards their old 1 applying a new effect that will make the main semblance more useful or in which part of they lack skills for example if you are not great at getting hit it will be a shield or something that soaks up pain. Nightmare Trait translates towards a new ability similar towards the Ghost rider stair. if you look too much on their eyes your worst fears will show or your hopes shatter.. or you will start to feel Lifeless

Black Rose Rwby(age 25):Even after the battle with Salem Ruby kept her cheerful full of life personality,however after the deal acceptance she developed some more.. sadistic and enjoyment from torturing others and ripping them of their life desires she holds Purple corrupted eyes with 2 short horns on her head wears a purple rose petal dress her new weapon Black Thorned life allows her to channel powerful Black flames cutting even the toughest of beings in a single clear cut she can use Glyphs to further enchant her black flames art

Cold Desire Weiss (age 27):Weiss was always tsundere personality but thats more due to her parenting problem, after the deal acceptance Weiss changed her life objectives into protecting the beings that she cares most about Ruby(her wife),Yang,Blake Winter,she to will not hesitate to go for the kill at all(for example her parents or any other living being)with a single horn unicorn style with eyes blue as ice color scheme, her new weapon Ice Empress judgement(rapier) further enchants her ice capabilities able to freeze entire lands with a 10 Km radius or perform very powerful ice strikes on the -100 C then blowing the freezed parts into peaces humans mechs grimms doesn't matter her summoning changed, not just changed from the "kill and you will summon what you kill" to be able to summon anything to her hearth desire without the cost of Aura multiple summons cost Aura

Lightning Wrath yang(age 30):Yang tomboiance personality always showed off even during critical moments after the deal Yang became quite Prideful in her own strength and overconfident in her victory with a pair of horns just like ruby except 1 is longer and the other is broken now also with fangs(v5 clothing)with a metal mask(she can take mask off) and Lightning infused Yellow eyes, her new weapons Wrath and Thunder(gloves) allows her to infuse every single punch of hers with lightning for devastating attacks also further enchant her defense by creating an electric field around her, the more she damage the is punched the more shield will deal back at you and her as well (her personal strength can be compared with that of a wyvern")usually blowing her enemies with just a couple of punches

Shadow Walker Blake(age 31):Blake was timid and afraid to open herself and her feelings towards anyone, however after the deal she completely became opposite she jokes laughs and more opened with her opinions than before, her appearance did not change much except for her fangs yes she has fangs strong as that of a Crocodile and a pair of claws that she can use to cut a paladin in Half her eyes became orange and her hair "messy"more wildlife  
she will also toy with her pray before delivering the critical blow, her new weapons Shadow Slicer and Umbra Celica(1 handed sword and a high caliber sniper pistol) which can be used to cut trough the Mecs powerful shell and bullets that can pass trough the most powerful of Grimms allows her to move freely and more agile her semblance evolved to the point of her shadows taking the hits for her to them being able to fight until shadows go down


End file.
